


Think of Me

by Ninetales



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetales/pseuds/Ninetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This female Lucario is a lesbian and her trainer wants her to breed. Whatever will she do? (This is a story I wrote while drunk) partly inspired by the song think of me from phantom of the opera???? I just started singing it halfway through and then put it in the story wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anana).



Think of Me

It was on a sunny winter afternoon that Lucille the Lucario met her one true love. She was in the daycare at the time when the shy Pokemon walked in. She was also a Lucario, the first other other female she had ever met.  
Lucille’s owner often placed her in the daycare with males, hoping they would mate and produce baby Lucario eggs. But Lucille would have none of it. She just wasn’t interested in any of them. Her owner wouldn’t understand, of course. He never did. He brought in the best Lucarios he could find – but they were male. And Lucille liked females. So he gave up on her and left her to rot in the daycare. One day he’d probably be back. But she hadn’t seen him in a long time.  
But that day, that sunny afternoon, everything changed.  
The Lucario’s small eyes sparkled in the winter sunlight. She walked into the outdoor enclosure and their eyes met. “Hello,” she said, in a quiet, demure voice. “My name is Daphne.”  
Daphne and Lucille hit it off immediately. They were in the daycare together for a couple days – Daphne’s trainer said she would be back on Friday. It was a Monday when they met.   
Over the first four days, they became inseparable. “Daphne…” Lucille said on Friday morning, “you are the best friend I’ve ever had. I haven’t had many friends.” They were sitting together on the grass. There was a warm wind coming in and they were alone out in the daycare field. It was early morning and the sunrise was just coming up over the horizon. The rest of the pokemon were still inside, sleeping and being fed.  
“Honestly, you are my best friend too. Maybe friend doesn’t describe the way I feel strongly enough. I feel like we really connect with each other…” said Daphne.  
“So you feel the same way…” Lucille whispered. And she leaned in and kissed Daphne.  
When they separated, Lucille looked down. “I just… I’m in here because I’m supposed to breed. But how could I possibly breed with anyone now? I will always think of you… I can’t imagine doing it with a male Lucario… I just… what do I even do? What can anyone expect me to do?”  
Daphne leaned in and hugged her. “I… I have a confession. I’m not what you think I am.”  
Lucille looked her in the eyes. Eyes that looked much different from her own red ones. Daphne’s eyes were slim and black. “Oh my… you…”  
Daphne let out her breath. “yes… I’m a ditto. So, technically… I can breed with you. If you… I mean, if you want to?”  
“Oh my….” Lucille breathed. “I… yes. I want to!”  
So they did. They had sex under the morning sun and when it was over, there was an egg.  
“Who gets the egg?” Lucille asked.  
“I think you should have it,” Daphne replied. “Your owner wanted you to breed, after all, so when he returns he will be happy to know that you have. Even if it was with another trainer’s pokemon.”  
“My trainer…” she got suddenly lost in thought. She remembered the last time she saw him. He was angry with her. His name was Brock and he didn’t have much breeding experience. He was harsh on her for not breeding for him. “I don’t think… I don’t think he will be back. Not for a long time. You should take the egg. Give that Riolu the life it deserves. He won’t hatch if he just stays in the daycare. You need a trainer to walk with him.”  
Lucille picked up the egg and hugged it. She kissed it and whispered, “Sleep, my sweet prince, and live like I was never able to.” Then she handed the egg to Daphne.   
“I understand,” Daphne said. She took the egg and cradled it in her arms. “I will take it and raise him. I will visit you if I can. I will never forget you. You are… my one and only.”  
Lucille reached over and hugged Daphne, the egg cradled between them.  
It was then that Daphne’s owner came back. “Daphne!” she yelled into the enclosure.  
“I have to go,” Daphne said. “I promise you, we will meet again. Think of me….. think of me always. Remember me, when we kissed softly. Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please, promise me you’ll try,” she sang.  
They kissed once again and then they were parted. Daphne took the egg and they said goodbye. One final glance back, and she was gone.  
When she left, Lucille wept. She kept wondering about her child, how he was, and about Daphne herself… Lucille loved her with all her heart and could not imageing ever seeing her again. It was over. She would never be back.  
Months went by and Lucille was still in the daycare. She often heard the daycare workers talking about what to do with her. Her owner, Brock, wouldn’t be back. They knew it, and she knew it. Nobody said it out loud but it was clear in his actions that he no longer cared for Lucille. So the daycare workers decided to hold onto her for now and keep her as their own.  
A long time passed. Finally, it was Winter again. And on a particulary sunny afternoon, her love finally returned. And with her, was a young Riolu. That was her son. First, Lucille heard singing coming from the daycare building. She knew that voice. “Long ago, it seemed so long ago, How young and innocent we were, she may not remember me, but I remember her.” She entered through the door and with her was a young Riolu.  
Lucille ran up and embraced Daphne with all her strength. Teas rolled down her eyes and she was so happy. She was crying happy tears.  
Daphne brought forward the young Riolu. “This is Lucifer,” she said. “Lucifer, this is your other mom, Lucille. You were named after her, you know.”  
Lucille looked into her son’s eyes for the first time. They were red and black – a mix between both mothers. She looked into his eyes and she loved him just as much as she loved Daphne. She hugged him, tears still straming from her eyes. She got up and looked at Daphne, who was beaming.  
“Lucille, my trainer is going to adopt you! The daycare workers knew we got along so they suggested it to my owner and she is titally down with it. You’re coming home with us!!”  
The tears dried from Lucille’s eyes and she got a huge grin on her face. “Daphne, I… Daphne, I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I love you


End file.
